Trust me
by ilypandaz
Summary: Gloyd meets a girl who doesn't want to be a racer, what could change her mind? This is my first fanfic! Please read and review! Sorry if it sucks:(!
1. Chapter 1

Saskia POV

Hello, I'm Saskia Sweetheart but you can call me Semi-Sweet.

I have long, wavy blonde hair, green eyes, and pale skin. I wear a white leather jacket with a white undershirt and white tights complete with a fluffy white tutu and white ballet flats. If you haven't figured it out already in based off white chocolate.

I live in Sugar Rush but I don't race and I have a good reason not to. After my first race I trusted someone with my kart while I went to the restroom. That someone popped my two front tyres. Second race I sped off the track, crashed and got severely injured. I vowed to never trust anyone ever again and I also promised I would not race even though I really wanted to.

Anyways, It's been just over a month since the whole King Candy incident and I've gotta say not much has changed for me. I'm still staying well away from the race track so I don't have a collision where a kart rams into my face or anywhere else for that matter.

Right now I am wondering around the Candy Cane tree forest looking for something to do. Then something pops into my mind: Double Stripes.

I race up a candy cane tree to look for one.

"Uh huh" I say spotting a double stripe. I jump on it "Bling Bling" I leap onto another double stripe and another and another until there is no double stripes left on that tree.

"Now that's what I call fun" I say to myself trying to catch my breath.

I stand up and see Vanellope is about to start the RRR, I watch as she jumps into her kart and the light changes to green. Within 5 seconds she is in first place

"Where's my favourite racer?" I ask myself "there he is, go Orangeboar go" I say.

Okay I have to admit I do have a little crush on Gloyd Orangeboar, what he's cute and he really knows how to have fun. Look at me I'm going all mushy let's get back to the race before I melt.

Gloyd is speeds past Minty but is still behind Taffyta, Rancis and Vanellope. He gets a sweet seeker and blasts Taffyta off the track. He's in 3rd he's in 2nd one more to go

"Come on Orangeboar, you can do it" I say

He almost passes her but she uses her glitching ability to stay in first place. They cross the finish line.

1st – Vanellope Von Schweets

2nd-Gloyd Orangeboar

3rd- Rancis Fluggerbutter

4th-Taffyta Muttonfudge

5th- Minty Zaki

6th- Candlehead

7th- Swizzle Malarkey

8th-Snowanna Rainbeau

And so on.

"Almost had it Orangeboar maybe next time" I say as if I were cheering him up

I decide to take a nap. My eyelids begin to get droopy and before I know it I'm asleep.

Not knowing that a certain pumpkin boy was pondering the same Candy Cane forest in hope of some fun…


	2. Chapter 2

I tried to update as soon as I could, ENJOY :)

* * *

Gloyd POV

Sup, the names Gloyd but you may know me as the prank master of Sugar Rush.

My theme is based around candy corn and mellow crème pumpkins (I'm pretty sure you all know what Gloyd looks like) and my signature kart is the Kernel.

I live in Sugar Rush and compete against all the other Sugar Rushians. Once I actually came first in a race but that's another story.

About a month ago our game was infested with Cy-bugs and King Candy turned out to be this guy named Turbo and then he turned half King Candy/Turbo, half Cy-bug, creepy if you ask me.

I almost got first place today but Vanellope used her glitching _ability_ to stay in front of me, otherwise I would've won. To take my mind off the competition I thought I'd go to the Candy Cane tree forest which is where I am now.

I start humming an unusual tune.

I was about to climb a Candy Cane tree when I spotted a girl on one of its branches but that was no ordinary branch it was a….

"Bling Bling"

I race to the bottom of the tree and catch her, what I care.

She seems to still be sleeping.

"Hello" I say shaking her a little.

Her eyes slowly flutter open revealing her beautiful green eyes

"Wow" I say getting her back on her feet. She stares at me.

"Is this a dream cause when I went to sleep I was in that tree?" she asks.

I'm lost for words she is just so beautiful. "Uh uhm" is all I manage to get out.

"Wait a second why were you holding me" she asks curiously

"Oh uhm you were lying on a double stripe and it vanished and I wasn't going to let a pretty girl like you fall, now was I" I reply

"Thanks I guess" she says rubbing the back of her neck

"So how come I haven't seen you around before" I ask

She sighs "well I don't think I should tell you"

"Why not"

"I haven't known you long enough to trust you"

"Well let's get to know each other, what do you say"

"Oh okay, I would like that"

I sorta like her but I mean could you blame me she's beautiful, _I hope she likes pranks_ I think to myself.

I sit down with my back against the trunk of a Candy Cane tree and gesture her to sit next to me. She looks pretty nervous but sits down anyways. I move a bit closer to her but she doesn't seem to notice or she's just pretending not to notice.

"So, what's your name?" I ask

"Saskia Sweetheart but you can call me Semi-Sweet" she replies

"Can I call you Sweetheart instead" I ask. _You took a leap there, Orangeboar, slow down_ I think.

"Oh, uh sure" she says. Her face is now redder than a redskin.

"I'm guessing you're based around white chocolate" I say

"Yep that's right, Gloyd"

"Hey, how do you know my name?"

"I watch you race, duh"

"You watch _me _race"

"What no I didn't say I watch-"

"Yea you did, don't worry I actually think it's kinda cute"

"Really"

"Yep, listen I gotta go but I'll meet you here tomorrow just after closing time"

"Sure, bye Orangeboar"

"Bye Sweetheart" I say. She flashes me a smile and runs off.

"I like her" I say and walk home thinking about one thing: Saskia.

* * *

I know I'm not as good a writer as you people are but I do try. Please review and tell me what you liked about it! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late update! Enjoy!

* * *

Saskia POV

(Next day)

I have watched Orangeboar race all day, he didn't even come close to 2nd place let alone 1st.

It's almost closing time and I'm so excited about seeing him, I think he likes me.

"All clear, the arcades closed" I hear the girl from DDR yell. _Omg omg he's gonna be here any-_

In the middle of my thoughts I see his kart, The Kernel, come racing up the Candy Cane tree forest entrance. "That was quick" I say amazed at his speed.

He stops in front of me. "Wanna go for a drive" he asks

"Oh, uhm I don't think it's safe" I reply, worried at the fact; it's a kart

"You'll be fine" he tries to reassure me.

"I'm not too sure, Orangeboar" I say, shaking with fear "I don't want to crash"

He hops out of his kart and comes up to me "I'm not gonna let anything hurt you, Sweetheart" he says taking my hand.

I blush and say "If you promise me nothing will happen"

"I promise" he says seriously, I mean it's not technically racing, is it?

He pulls me to The Kernel and hops in, I hop in aswell.

"You, uh, well you have to hold on to me" he tells me

"Oh okay" I say blushing. I wrap my arms around him and he blushes violently.

"Something wrong Orangeboar" I say

"What, no I'm fine, are you fine cause I'm fine" He says nervously. I try to calm him down by putting my head on his shoulder; he jumps a bit and starts the kart.

"Where are we going?" I ask

"It's a surprise" He replies

"Oh okay" I say blushing

He slams his foot down on the accelerator purposely which causes me to hold on tighter and bury my head into his neck. He looks like a tomato that just landed on the sun.

We drive off.

"Hey, Sweetheart look at the sunset"

"Yeah, it's beautiful"

"Not as beautiful as you" he says taking my hand but keeping his eyes on the track. I'm shocked _did he just say I'm beautiful._

"What" I say.

"Oh, uhm, nothing" he says letting go of my hand and taking control of the steering wheel again.

I go back to watching the sunset but I can't help but stare at Gloyd, he seems to be pulling faces at nothing, it's kinda creepy but I just ignore it.

"How much longer" I whine

"Uhm bout 5 minutes" he says slamming on the accelerator so I hold tighter.

"You're doing that on purpose, aren't you" I say

"Were here" he says. _Change the subject why don't ya_ I think

I look around and there's not much to say the truth

"Huh, I was expecting-"

"Oh this is only the start, my _Sweetheart_" he says. He pulls back some coconut branches and I walk through.

I'm breathless it's so gorgeous, the lemonade falls, the creaming soda lagoon it's perfect

"How the fudge did you find this, Orangeboar?" I ask him

"Well, yesterday I was walking and there was a bug on me, I got startled, not scared-"

"Sure sure" I cut him off. He glares at me. "Sorry, go on" I say

"And I fell into these here bushes and that's when I stumbled upon this" he replies

"Oh, well it's great" I say

"You wanna go for a swim" he suggests

"But I don't own any swimmers" I say

"Who said we need swimmers" he says. He picks me up and chucks me in the creaming soda lagoon.

_He's gonna pay for that…_

* * *

Please review and tell if you liked it! sorry if it sucked, again!


	4. Chapter 4

I updated as soon as I could! Enjoy!

BTW Awesome Fudge(AKA my best friend): its supposed to be cheesy, Bec!

* * *

Gloyd POV

She hasn't come back up for a breath in like 30 seconds. _Can she even swim_ I think

"Sweetheart, I'm coming for you" I say taking off my shirt and diving into the creaming soda lagoon.

I open my eyes under the creaming soda but all I see is red bubbles, wait there's a blury figure in the distance. I swim over to it and I can see her but she's above water. I pop my head above the surface but she's back down. I go down again but she's up again. _So you wanna play do you_ I think.

I grab her and start ticking her.

"Stop, stop" she says giggling

"There's nothing you can do to make me stop" I say

"Oh yeah" she says

"Yeah" I say undefeated

"What about this" she says grabbing my face and kissing me passionately.

I am shocked at first but I close my eyes and enjoy the moment, she pulls back quickly

"Gloyd I'm so sorry I-mph" I cut her off by kissing her softly

"Don't be" I say about to kiss her again

"Uh uh uh" she scolds and dives back in the water

"Come back here, I wasn't finished" I say

"You gotta catch me first" she says running away

"Uh fine" I say swimming to the surface.

I run back through the coconut branches and look around

"Sweetheart" I say

I hear some rustling in the bushes behind me but before I can turn around something jumps on me and pins me to the ground.

"Ahhhh" I scream

"Relax Orangeboar it's only me" she says

I look up and she let's go of my arms and dusts them off still sitting on me

"Get down here" I say reaching for her

"Not so fast Orangeboar you haven't caught me yet" she says getting up and running off

"Not again" I say

* * *

Did you like it! I know it was a bit short but I'll make up for it next time! I didn't want to drag it (figure of speech, Bec, I'm not actually dragging something)! Please review and tell me if you liked it or if it sucked, again! :)


	5. Chapter 5

I really think I'm gonna stop this story, its not really that good, is it? *silence* !meanies! Anyways here is Ch5! Enjoy!

* * *

Saskia POV

_I wonder when he is going to realise that he doesn't have a shirt-_

"Ahhh" he screams. _Haha priceless _I think

"Ow help somebody help" he screams. _Oh no _I think

"Gloyd where are you I'm coming" I yell practically sprinting

"Over here" I hear him yell from the Candy Cane forest

I run as fast as I can and think _please be okay Orangeboar_

"Orangeboar" I yell still running

"Over here" he yells

He yells from behind me. I turn around and see that he is not okay he is on the floor holding his ankle with blood everywhere

"Oh my gosh" I scream and run over to him "this is all my-"

I was about to finish but he quickly gets up and tackles me

"Wha-mph" I was about to finish again but he cuts me off by kissing me

I push him off and walk away angrily

"What did I do?" he asks

I stop dead in my tracks

"What did you do, Gloyd I thought you were seriously injured" I yell

"It was just a joke" he says

"Well it wasn't a very nice one, I was worried" I say tears start rolling down my cheeks and I fall to the ground

"Saskia" he yells racing to my side. He kneels down next to me and whispers "I'm so sorry"

"You should be" I say still crying

He turns me to face him "I promise I won't ever scare you like that ever again"

Unexpectedly I grab his face and kiss him. He wraps his arms around my waist.

We stay like that for a while and then part our lips

"I love you" I say

"I love you too" he says and holds me against his shirtless chest

He holds me protectively and whispers "I will never ever let anyone hurt you"

I look up at him and whisper "are you done yet"

He giggles "not even close"

He kisses me repeatedly but something stops him

"What is it?" I ask him

"You, you're not a racer" he replies

"Well duh" I say

"I can fix that, I'm sure Vanellope will let you race" he says

"Uh no thanks I don't want to" I say worriedly

"Why?" he asks

"No reason" I say

"Awe c'mon you can tell me anything"

"I only tell people I fully trust"

"And you don't trust me, your boyfriend"

"Who said anything about you being my boyfriend?"

He looks at me with a face that says 'I'm an idiot and I just realised it'…

* * *

I just flopped out on that chapter didn't I! Uh well anyways, review if you liked it, but I bet you didn't! I MIGHT continue IF you want me to keep going!


	6. Chapter 6

Im continuing...well untill I run out of ideas that is! Enjoy :)

* * *

Gloyd POV

_I am such an idiot; I haven't asked her out yet. _

"Something wrong, Orangeboar?" she teases

_Just play along_ I think

"Nope, nothing at all" I reply

"Mmm hmm" she says trying to imply something

"What?" I question

"Oh, nothing" she answers

I smirk at her then kiss her again

She pulls away sadly

"What did I do this time?" I ask her

"It's just …I gave you a hint" she replies

I give her a confused look "What do you mean?"

"I wanted you to ask me out" she says and sighs

"I know"

"Well why didn't you"

"I wanted to see how long you could last"

She glares at me "meanie"

I giggle "well"

"Well what?" she questions

"Will you go out with me?"

She pretends to think "Hmm"

_Is she actually thinking about saying no? _I question myself

She smiles at me "of course I will, did you actually think I was gonna say no?"

"Well uhm…"

"You think too much, Orangeboar"

"Okay, now that's over and done with we can make you a racer" I start "unless you don't trust me that is?"

"Well I do but…"

"But"

"I'm just scared ya know"

_Uh, here we go into the girly feeling part of the relationship _I think

"Yes I do, it's just beginner racer butterflies" I reassure her

"But what if I c-crash" she says worriedly

"I'll be there for you, you've just gotta trust me"

She takes a deep breath and says "okay, I trust you"...

* * *

Sorry, it was really short, wasnt it? Anyways, I know it was a bit suckish but better than nothing! ;)


End file.
